


Their Last Chance

by itsabluejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Road Trips, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabluejay/pseuds/itsabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the last chance to see if what they had was still there.<br/>Stiles knew he had to try, try to see if they could salvage their relationship. </p><p>After everything they'd been through together, they deserved to give it one last try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this beautiful video and song -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sng_CdAAw8M 
> 
> and then my hand slipped. 
> 
> I usually write some serious NSFW, but clearly I've had a brain malfunction and threw this up. 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> N.B Italic dialogue are memories.

He heard the car roll up to his house. His hands were shaking, why wouldn’t they stop shaking? He stuffed them in his front pockets, walked over to the window to peer out of it, there he was, sitting in there, staring out the front window into nothing. He wondered what he was thinking, was it same as what was running through Stiles’ mind? He gulped down the lump in his throat. His phone vibrated.

 

**Derek**

**I’m outside**

 

He didn’t reply. He turned around to pick his bag off of the floor. Scott came in from the kitchen to see him off, Kira hanging back to give him time alone with his best friend, who had been with him through it all, the ups, the downs, the everything in between. Here they were, standing, facing in each other. Stiles looked at the door, the unknown creeping its way inside of him, he couldn’t help it, it always found a way into him.

 

“You sure about this?” Scott asked. His hand reached to grip Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles inhaled deep, then let out a shuddery exhale.

 

“Yeah I’m sure” he nodded. He wasn’t, he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

 

_“We need to get away, just the two of us”_

_“Why?”_

_“Cause we need to try Der”_

_“We’ll go to the beach house”_

_“One last chance”_

_“Okay, one last chance”_

 

“You don’t have to do this” Scott told him. Stiles gripped tighter on the handle of his bag, the fear that his shakes were going to drop it, he had to hold on.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do” he replied. Scott went into hug him, his warm arms wrapped around Stiles’ back tight, squeezing all the love he could muster into it. Stiles was grateful, at least he knew he had Scott, even if everything was done for, he’d still have him.

 

They broke off, Stiles saw the warm smile Kira gave him from the kitchen, he smiled back as best as he could giving the circumstances. His shaky hand reached for the door handle and he pushed it down, _here goes nothing_ he thought and walked out of the house, bag tight in his hand.

 

He could do this, he had to do this, one last chance for them, its all he had left.

 

Stiles climbed into his car. The Camaro gone years ago, and the Toyota and now Derek drove an Audi. Stiles helped him pick out the colour. He was torn between deep red or navy blue. Derek refused to have his car the colour of blood, they settled on the navy blue.

He had had it now for two years, still without a scratch on it. They didn’t know how the car had lasted that long without a mark, things seemed to be calming down around them, maybe that’s where it all went down hill. They couldn’t do _normal._

 

Derek didn’t say anything to him when he got in. There wasn’t anything to say, was there? Stiles said hey, it was all he could muster up and Derek just nodded, eyes glued to the road in front of him. He looked tired Stiles thought, the bags under his hazel eyes looked soft to the touch, eyes sunken into his head, he hadn’t been sleeping, he guessed that made the two of them then. They at least had that in common.

 

Stiles buckled his seat belt and Derek started the engine. This was it. Stiles’ hands wouldn’t stop shaking, he sat on them so Derek couldn’t see, even though he knew he could tell, he could always tell what was wrong with Stiles. He turned his head to look out of his own window. He couldn’t look at Derek anymore, it was too much. They had time though, the beach house was a two hour journey.

 

They could do this. Stiles cant even remember the last time they were in the same space, alone and tolerating each other. It always seemed to end in fighting or one of them walking out, usually Stiles, he could do this though. He was going to try.

 

It took an hour for Derek to speak. The silence in the car was deafening, they didn’t even put the radio on. Was he waiting for Stiles to put it on? That was usually what he did, flicked through the stations till he found one he liked much to Derek’s annoyance of how long it would take him.

 

_“I have particular tastes Derek”_

_“Just pick a damn channel”_

_“Alright, alright, just cause I love you”_

He doesn’t even remember the last time he told Derek that he loved him.

 

“I need to get gas” he said.

“What?” Stiles asked lost in his own memories. He looked over to Derek who was indicating to pull into the next gas station.

“I’m stopping to get gas” he repeated.

“Oh yeah, sure, I could do with some snacks” Stiles nodded.

 

Derek cut the engine and was about to get out when Stiles’ hand reached out to touch his arm. He tensed under it, when did Derek start to tense under Stiles’ touch? Stiles took his hand back, tucking it under his arm.

 

“Eh… do you want something?” he asked.

 

 Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, to properly look at him. His eyes taking in what was left of Stiles, his brown eyes, his constantly gaped mouth, his trail of moles that disappeared into his checked shirt.

 

He started to get nervous under his gaze.

He stopped looking at Stiles like that some time ago.

 

“Sure I’ll have a…”

 

“Chicken, cheese and lettuce sandwich and a bottle of water?” Stiles interrupted.

 

He saw Derek nod slowly, hand reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet and handing it to Stiles to pay for the food and the gas with it. Stiles took it, careful not to let their hands touch and got out of the car before he said or did something stupid.

 

When he was at the cash desk with the food, he checked it twice, careful not to ruin Derek’s order or to forget the gummy bears that he knew Derek would want, he always wanted gummy bears.

 

_“Where are the gummy bears?”_

_“You didn’t ask for them!”_

_“I always want gummy bears! Go back and get them”_

 

“And gas on the pump with the Audi” he said to the women.

 

“No problem darling, that’ll be fifty dollars and sixty two cents” she told him.

 

Stiles opened Derek’s wallet. The first thing he noticed about it was that the photo of them, the one from Stiles’ 21st birthday was missing. It a candid shot of them, Stiles can see it in his minds eye to this day, they’re slow dancing on the floor, Derek smiling at Stiles who was singing him the song that was playing. _I got you, Duke Dumont._

_“As long as I got you”_

_“You’re ridiculous”_

_“Yeah and you’re the one stuck with me”_

It used to live along with his credit cards, in the clear pouch where everyone kept photographs, photographs that meant something. He guessed that photo didn’t mean much to Derek anymore. He wondered when he decided to take it out.  

 

He paid the lady and walked out leaving that memory in there.

 

When he got back in Derek was fiddling with the radio stations. Stiles knew what he was trying to find.

 

“101.8” he said.

 

“What?” Derek looked up.

 

Stiles handed him the gummy bears, watched how his eyebrows went up on his forehead in surprise, then watched the smile that quickly found his face disappear along with what every happy memory he was thinking.

 

“The station you like is 101.8fm” Stiles repeated. “I’ll do it” he added and replaced Derek’s fingers on the touch screen console to find the station that Derek loved to listen to.

It played classic rock tunes, Derek was a sucker for old school music. When he found it, they were just starting to play Highway to Hell by ACDC.

 

“Ah I love this song!” Stiles turned up the volume on the radio. He could see Derek nodding his head in time to the beat beside him, mouth full of gummy bears that were snug in between his legs for easy reach to.

 

“I’m on a highway to hell!” Stiles singed into his water bottle. Derek smiled at him.

“You want to take the mic?” he joked handing it to Derek.

 

“I’ll drive, you sing” Derek said. Stiles leaned back into the chair as Derek drove back onto the main road, letting the words roll off his tongue as easy as speaking. He saw how Derek’s thumbs bounced on the steering wheel. Yeah, they could this.

 

The next hour was easier, a lot easier. Stiles could even go far as to say that Derek looked like he was enjoying himself. They let the radio play on, Stiles would sing the ones he knew and Derek would sing the ones that he didn’t till the chorus came and then Stiles would join in. It was like how they used to do it, like they had forgotten everything that happened.

 

“Stiles get your head back in the car” Derek said. Stiles’ head hung out his window.

“Like a bat out of hell I’ll be gone when the morning comes!” Stiles singed out to the trees that they passed. There was not much life out here.

 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted.

“I’m serenading the trees Der” Stiles told him.

“They don’t need to  be serenaded by you” Derek replied.

 

Stiles felt the window start to go up on his hands, to save his own head he dropped back down onto the car seat, the window closed shut.

“Everyone needs to be serenaded by me, I’m a great singer”

“Sure you are”

“Hey! You said I had a great voice” Stiles reached his hand out to push Derek’s face playfully. The scratch of his stubble on his palm was still a familiar sensation to him. He pulled back.

Derek turned quick to try and bite his hand away.

 

It was too comfortable. Stiles stopped laughing. Derek noticed it too, his head turning to stare at the road again and not at Stiles which he had been doing with warm eyes. Stiles sunk back into his seat. _Keep it together_ he thought. They were near the beach house soon.

 

He needed to get away from Derek, the car was closing in on him.

The memories wouldn’t stop coming.

 

_“Do I have a good voice?”_

_“Sure”_

_“You just saying that cause I fucked your brains out?”_

_“I’m saying it so you can shut up”_

_“If you want me to shut up you could always…where are you…oh...fuck, shutting up”_

_“Yeah, I thought so”_

_“Stiles stop singing”_

_“You like it when I sing”_

_“Not when its six in the morning and we’re in the shower”_

_“Shower singing is a must”_

_“Not at six in the morning”_

_“Fine I wont sing, but can I do this?”_

_“Yeah…yeah…fuck, you can do that”_

“Stop the car”

“What?”  
“Just stop the fucking car!” Stiles shouted, hand on the door handle.

Derek pulled over onto the side of the road.

 

Stiles dropped out of the car. He was on his hands and knees, heaving his the air into the lung. He needed more, more air, fresh air, concentrate on the air, on breathing, in four, hold three and exhale six, repeat.

 

“Stiles?” he could hear his voice beside him. He even sounded concerned. Jesus, it hurt.  

“Don’t fucking touch me” he rasped out. Breathe in four, hold three, exhale six, repeat.

He heard the car door slam shut. He closed his eyes.

 

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t do this, no, he had to, he had do this.

Breathe in four, hold three, exhale six, repeat.

 

When his heart rate calmed down, he got back in the car.

Derek didn’t say anything. They drove off. 

It was late afternoon when Derek turned down the lane that brought them to the beach house. Stiles looked out the front window, taking what he remembered of the place. The sand grass high on each side, the exclusion from anyone else, it was why they had bought it because it was the pack’s and no one else’s. It was _theirs._

The small white house was built before the beach started, built between the cliff faces on either side, blocking out the wind. Derek drove the car onto the flat rocks. He got out first leaving Stiles to take in the view of the beach in front them.

The calm sea looked cold yet inviting. It reminded him too much of Derek.

He got out of the car.

 

It was just as they left it. The small kitchen and living space was bright, airy, comfortable, the shells that Kira collected were strung up  along the windows using the holes that Scott carved into them, the quick sketches that Derek did of the surroundings were tacked onto the cork board, the candles Lydia brought for when there was a power cut were on the window sills. It was all there, all just as he left it.

 

_“We’re taking the big room!”_

_“Why do you and Derek get the big room?”_

_“Cause Scotty, I said so”_

_“You two can just stop it now cause if anyone’s having that room is me”_

_“Lydia!”_

_“Leave her, we’ll take the back room, it’ll be quieter”_

_“Good thinking Der, I knew there was a reason why I loved you”_

He went into the back room, Derek’s bag was already in there, already on his side. Where they sleeping in the same room? He tossed his bag down anyway, sat on the edge of it and ran his hands over his face. _Shake it off Stiles_ he thought. He looked in the long mirror at himself. _You can do this_ he thought. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**Scott**

**How’s it going?**

He replied.

 

**It’s fine.**

His phone vibrated again.

 

**I’m here if you need me.**

 

He put his phone back in his pocket. He could hear Derek in the kitchen, probably putting away whatever food he brought for the two nights they were going to be here.

 

He didn’t bother to unpack his stuff. It was just two nights.

His eye caught confetti on the side table of the back room. The colourful circles of plastic splayed across it, the reds, blues, yellows and greens had been there since New Years, the last time they had come here. The last time they were happy here.

 

_“10,9,8…”_

_“We kiss at zero not 8 Der”_

_“6,5,4…”_

_“I’ll kiss you then too”_

_“2,1…”_

_“Happy New Year!”_

He gathered the confetti in his hand, walked out to the living space to see Derek lying across the back of the couch. His shirt ridden up to show the dark patch of hair before his jeans. It was soft, made Derek tickle with Stiles touched it, kissed it, made him squirm when Stiles licked it. Stiles walked over to him, threw the confetti over him, watched it fall onto Derek’s body and laughed when Derek got a shock from it.

 

“You little…” Derek sat up on the couch, hand reached for Stiles’ shirt to pull him into his space. He fell into it naturally, still laughing at Derek’s expense.

Stiles’ hands went onto Derek’s hard chest, his t-shirt was warm under his touch. He looked down at his hands on his chest, how they looked on him, they still looked good, looked like they belonged there.

 

He didn’t notice how close they were till he heard Derek gulp. His eyes flicked up to see Derek’s hazel ones staring back at him. “Stiles” he whispered. Could he feel it too?

 

Stiles moved his hands up to cup his jaw, pulling him further into him. One touch, just one kiss, that was all he wanted, needed, he needed to know. Their top lips brushed and it igniting a small blaze in Stiles stomach. It was there, it was still there, so close, and then Derek turned his head away from him.

 

“I need to…” Derek pointed to the groceries on the counter.

“Yeah, course, yeah” Stiles stepped out of Derek’s body, scratching the back of his head.

 

A rush of cold air ran through him, the blaze burnt out, though the ashes remained.

 

Stiles sat on the couch, head in his hands trying to drown out more memories. Why was he letting himself suffer with this? Why couldn’t he just let himself stop? All he wanted was a break from the images that filled his mind, all consuming, all haunting.

_“You did this for me?”_

_“It is our first anniversary Stiles”_

_“I know but you cooked me dinner, you even made me curly fries!”_

_“There’s dessert too”_

_“Oh God I love you… I mean…”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“If you don’t love me yet that’s cool I mean we can just forget that I…”_

_“I love you too”_

_“You do?”_

_“You’re insufferable but yes, I love you”_

_“You are unbelievable! I cant believe you would do that without asking me!”_

_“I didn’t need your input into it, its my life, not yours!”_

_“You fucking idiot Derek, you selfish bastard!”_

_“Oh I’m the selfish bastard? Where were you last night Stiles? Huh?”_

_“I was at Scott’s and Kira’s cause I wanted one night where I’m not shouting at a fucking brick wall that wont listen to anything I have to say”_

_“If you were here last night, I would have asked, but you weren’t…”_

_“You know what, fuck you Derek Hale”_

_“Yeah that’s right just walk out like you always do, how about you just don’t fucking come back this time? Do us both a favour for once”_

_“Best fucking idea you’ve had all God damn year!”_

He looked over to Derek who was staring at him again. His hands flat on the counter top, looking at him like he was lost in him. His eyes fixated one point. Stiles wondered what he was thinking about. He used to always know what Derek was thinking, now it just seemed harder than usual, now he looked at him sometimes and didn’t even know him.

 

Derek shook himself from his memory. He wondered which one it was.

 

“I’m going to get wood for the fire” Derek said.

“Okay” Stiles replied. “I might go for a swim”

 

While he changed he saw Derek stack the wood outside, dropping it into the pit on the beach for a bonfire. His arms were still strong, the dark hairs on edge from the slight chill in the air, his body hadn’t changed, still as glorious as the day he walked out on him, on them.

 

Stiles didn’t know why he thought Derek would have changed in the time they had spent apart, it was just under a month. It wasn’t like he himself had changed, he was still the same lean body, the same face, hair, everything.

 

He felt less alive, if he was being honest, which he rarely was. He felt like he was fading away from everything he knew, everything he was. He didn’t feel like Stiles. He didn’t know how to _“do”_ Stiles when Derek wasn’t around. He had always been there to give him a snarky reply or smirk at his sarcasm, scowl when he took it too far and held him when he came tumbling down. Derek was all those things and now he was so far away from him.

 

He was over there, too far to reach, too far to touch, he kept seeing him blur in the distance, getting swept away by the wind, leaving Stiles forever. He didn’t know how to be himself without Derek around, he had gotten too used to being beside him, wherever he turned Derek was close by, within his reach and now he was disappearing before his eyes.

 

_“What do you want Stiles?”_

_“I don’t know anymore…”_

_“Tell me when you’ve figured it out”_

When he came out of the house in his swimming trunks. Derek was stacking the wood up neatly, brushed his hands on his jeans then looked up at Stiles.

 

“You’ll freeze to death Stiles” Derek called out to him.

 

“Like a little bit hypothermia ever stopped me” Stiles replied.

 

He walked down the flat rock, over the sand grass to the beach to where Derek was. Derek stood in front of him, blocking his path to the calming sea.

 

Stiles frowned and Derek raised an eyebrow, eyes skating over Stiles body quick before fixating back onto his amber eyes. That still did things, good things to Stiles body and mind when he did that, made him itch under his skin, to reach out and touch him, made him think things that were dangerous.

 

_“C’mon fuck me”_

_“So pushy”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“Yeah I got you big guy”_

 

“Come in with me” Stiles said. His hand out waiting for Derek to take it.

 

“Not a chance” he didn’t take it.

 

“No fun, c’mon” Stiles pouted, reached to pull at the seam of Derek’s shirt playfully.

 

Derek let him, let him ride up his shirt to his arm pits, let him run his fingers over his hair there, let him reach his fingers under his jeans to use as leverage and pull him into him, and he went willingly, hands finding Stiles’ bare waist, his grip tight, like he was scared Stiles was going to disappear, vanish into thin air.

 

Stiles licked his lips, eyes darting between Derek’s face and his lips. He heard Derek swallow and watch him pull his own lips into his mouth. He leaned his head closer to Derek’s, let their foreheads touch, keeping each other up right. He needed this, wanted this.

Will Derek let him this time?

 

“C’mon” he said. “C’mon Der” he gripped Derek’s face once more, hands holding his neck, making his head tilt a little, just the right amount.

“C’mon” he said once more, closing his eyes for Derek to make his own mind up. Derek breathed him in once, let their lips brush gently before pushing himself into him, sealing his lips around Stiles, letting himself find out for himself if there was still something there.

 

_“You make me feel on fire, like a hot fire, burning through me, uncontrollable heat that I can feel all over my entire body, you make me feel so alive, on fire, it hurts so beautifully Der…”_

_“Stiles stop…”_

_“I cant, I cant stop it, I don’t want it to stop, its so fucking good, I want to feel it all the time, every time you touch me, I don’t want it to ever stop”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“Tell me just tell me Der please…”_

_“You make… you strip me bare, tear down my walls, I crumble under you but I know you’ll keep me safe, you’ll put me back together, you make me better”_

They kissed like they were starved, desperation in their veins, running through them and seeping into their fingertips as they touched each other to find what they had come here to find, to find out if _it_ was still there. Derek’s mouth so hot and heavy against Stiles, his stubble scratched in all the ways it used to, used to make Stiles lips so puffy that it was easy, too easy for Derek to sink his teeth into them. Stiles found himself moaning deep in his chest as Derek pulled his lip out before claiming his mouth with his tongue, the ashes bursting to flames in him.

 

Derek pushed Stiles so close to him, flushed his bare body against Derek’s clothed one, hands roaming up Stiles back, scratching him on the way down, letting them delve into his swimming shorts, gripping onto his ass and squeezing _so right_.

“Fuck” Stiles cursed throwing his head back. Derek latched onto his tendon, like he used to, like he always did, human teeth biting down before sucking the skin into his mouth.

 

He used to love wearing Derek’s mark on his neck, his little obsession for people to see it, then they’d see Derek who was holding his hand as they walked down the street. God, how he used to love to show Derek off as his and no one else’s.

 

_“I told you, you should have worn a scarf”_

_“I refuse to look like Isaac besides I kind of like it”_

_“You do?”_

_“I like people knowing I’m yours”_

He was getting pinned to the sand before he knew what else was happening. Derek’s body pushing him into the sand, making him spread his legs to fit between them. He arched into Derek’s stomach, feeling like a helpless teenager again. Those nights when his Dad was on the night shift and Derek would come into his room, when they were so young, so innocent and it was all so beautifully new to them.

 

_“Took your time”_

_“See you started without me”_

_“I got bored waiting”_

_“Should I just leave you to it then?”_

_“Derek don’t you dare get out that window”_

Derek swore under his breath, hands gripping onto Stiles’ waist to keep him pinned into the sand.

 

“Please, please” Stiles breathed, hands running through Derek’s hair, missing how it felt.

He felt Derek move his hands to take Stiles’ shorts off, he let them be pulled off, let Derek slot between his legs again, let his hand brush over Stiles’ cock before wrapping his hand around it, let him kiss Stiles like he was hungry for him, like he wanted him.

 

 Maybe he did, Stiles wanted him, he wanted him so much it hurt and ached him to his very bones. Dangerous words to say, dangerous thoughts to admit, especially now when they were on thin ice, they were so close to cracking they couldn’t say a word to each other.

 

He just held on as Derek stroked him to full hardness, gripped onto Derek’s shoulders, his head bending back as he moaned in time with Derek’s hand. He swore and swore, kept stopping himself from saying _Derek_ by saying _fuck_. Derek knew how to get him off, knew that he liked it skilled, he liked it when Derek ran his thumb over his head, liked how he spat into his hand, liked how he cradled his balls and twisted his wrist, liked it all and Derek was doing all of it, pushing Stiles to come.

_“You going to come for me Stiles?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Say it, I wanna hear you say it for me”_

_“I’m going to come for you Der”_

_“Jesus, you’re so beautiful”_

 

When he did, it was fireworks, he was seeing stars, it came from his stomach and punched through him like a fire ball, letting himself arch off the sand, crying into Derek’s neck as he came over Derek’s hand.

 

He was a panting mess. Derek just leaned back off of him, Stiles arms fell from his shoulders, hit the cold sand, he watched Derek wiped his hand on his shirt, stand up and walk off without even a second glance.

 

Stiles lay on his back and punched the sand. He screamed, hands coming up to his face, to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. “Fuck” he cursed.

Maybe they couldn’t do this after all.

 

_“Every time I look at you I get so fucking angry”_

_“Trust me, the feelings mutual”_

_“You’re a piece of work Derek Hale”_

_“You’re not exactly easy either”_

_“I didn’t come here to fight”_

_“All we ever do now is fight Stiles”_

He pulled up his shorts and walked into the sea.

 

When the sun set, Stiles found himself wandering away from the beach house. He needed space, more space than the beach house could give him, he just needed to breathe. He put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and took off down the beach. He casted a quick look back and could just about see Derek starting to light the bonfire. He looked like he needed to be alone too, a lot had happened, a lot to think about.

 

_“I’m moving out”_

_“Good”_

He threw stones into the ocean, heard them drop into the sea. Stiles breathed deep, letting his head roll back, letting himself get calm.

 

_"By the way, one more thing"_

_"Yeah...God! What the hell was-"_

_"You know what that was for…go, go!”_

He walked down the end of the beach and saw lights of another house.

 

_"Would you just trust me this once?"_

_"No"_

_"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?"_

_"You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go”_

There was a family inside the house. A man, a woman, a little kid all eating around the dinner table. Stiles lifted his hoodie up and peered in through the window. They looked happy, really happy, they laughed and the man had his hand around the woman’s chair. Stiles breathed onto the window, the condensation fogging the family.

 

_“Do you want kids?”_

_“I don’t know, I never thought about it”_

_“Don’t you think about our future?”_

_“Stiles, of course I do, just not like that”_

_“What do you see then?”_

_“I see us, happy”_

He turned back from the house. He could see the fire in the distance.

 

_“What happened to us Der? We used to be so good together”_

_“Something, I don’t know either”_

_“So that’s it, we’re done”_

_“Stiles”_

_“I don’t know how to do this without you”_

_“Me neither”_

When he got back to the fire, there he was standing in front of it wearing one of Stiles’ old jumpers. The purple was fading, the strings were chewed and it stretched over his arms and chest tightly. If he could take anything, he would take that, that Derek still wore Stiles’ clothes, he would hold onto that.

 

His face was lit by the fire, darkness surrounding him. That was how he used to see himself, Derek was his fire when he was surrounded by darkness. He was the light when there was no other. He was always there to show him the way, guide him in the right direction. He was his rock, his everything, he still his, he cant deny that and neither could Derek by the way he held his hand out, an offering for Stiles to take.

 

He moved to stand beside him, let himself lean on Derek’s shoulder. Derek relaxed under his touch, brought his arm around Stiles’ to bring him closer, Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist as he felt the heat of the fire on his face. He breathed it in, breathed in Derek, in the smell of his flat that he had shared with Derek for three years, it still smelled like them.

 

Derek kissed his head.

“We’ll be okay Derek” he said leaning back to look at Derek.

“Yeah, we’ll be okay” Derek replied looking into the fire.

He knew they weren’t finished, their fire wasn’t out just yet.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Comments, thoughts, questions are always welcome :)


End file.
